Ups and Downs of Eclare
by eclaredegrassi95
Summary: Taylor Swift Eclare songfic oneshots. Usually fluffy. But there is Drama.
1. Back To December

**Ok. so I just randomly decided to to an 'Ipod shuffle' But its Taylor Swift style. Its the first 10 Taylor Swift songs that came up when I shuffled my Ipod (I have like 30 of her songs on there, like all of her 3 albums so its a lot), each song is a different chapter, I'm having a bit of a writers block for my next chapter of 'And then you came back' so help me if you can, Now its time to read! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or any of Taylor Swifts songs**

Back to December-Taylor Swift

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_how's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_you've been good, busier than ever_

_small talk, work and the weather _

_your guard is up and I know why_

_because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_you gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_and I go back to December all the time_

_turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_staying up playing back myself leaving _

_when you birthday past and I didn't call_

_and I think about summer all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_realized I loved you in the fall_

_then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_you gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_and I go back to December all the time_

_turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_how you held me in your arms that September night_

_the first time you ever saw me cry_

_maybe this was wishful thinking_

_probably mindless dreaming_

_if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_so if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_and I go back to December_

_turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_all the time_

Me and Eli were so in love, I remember everything we ever did, all the great times we had. But I left, I started to get scared of it all, so I left. But today was the day I am going to try and change that, because all I can ever think about is that December night, I wish I could change what happened.

There I was, standing in front of his, its been 3 years, I am now 21, hoping I can get him back. He answers the door and in a few short seconds realizes its me, I see his eyes widen. He looks the same as when I left, long dark hair, mostly black cloths, and those amazing green eyes.

"Hey" I say sort of quite, he stars at me for a few seconds more and asks

"Umm, hey, would you like to come in?" I nod and smile so he opens the door a bit more for me to enter, I go in and sit on the couch, as dose he, but he makes sure to keep his distance. We sit for a few minutes in silence, I am the first to break it.

"So how are you?" I ask

"Ok. I guess, I'm just finishing up collage" he answers, we continue to make small about things like our families, work, and the weather. But I can tell he's holding somethings back, trying not to get to in depth, and of course I know its because of what I did. I knew it was time now to tell him why I came here.

"Eli, the reason I came here today is I wanted to tell you something" he looked a little confused but nodded so I continued

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened that December night, for leaving you, All I can think about is that night, and I just want to got back and do it over, but I can't. I got scared when I realized how much I really loved you, You gave me all of your love, and I just gave that up and said goodbye, Eli, I miss everything about you, and I wish I would have realized what I had when you were mine, but maybe this is just wishful thinking, mindless dreaming that you will take me back but, if you did I'd love you right, but if the chain is on your door, and you don't wanna let me in I understand" I said very quickly, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek, he just looked at me for a few seconds and finally said

"Clare, when you left I was so hurt, I tried to think of my life without you and I couldn't, it was hard for me to live without you, I loved you so much" he paused and I got scared and my eyes started to blur due to the tears that were threatening to spill over, he noticed and continued

"But I think I understand, I love you so much, we have something amazing and I'm not just gonna let that go, but please don't leave me again, Ok" I nodded as fast as I could with a big smile on my face, he leaned forward and our lips meant a second later, I missed kissing him so much, this kiss was filled with passion and longing and it felt so right, we pulled away in need of air. We put or foreheads together.

" I love you so much, Clare" he said still breathing heavy

"I love you too" I answered, we smiled at each other and then kissed again, when we were done we were done he put a movie in and we snuggled on the couch, we feel asleep when we were a little over halfway through, I loved being with him, and I will never ever leave him again.

**So did you like it, I hope so...Review! and like I said, help me with some ideas for my next chapter of 'And then you came back', until next time My Loves **


	2. If This Was A Movie

**I'm back. Well hopefully. I'm gonna TRY to get back into my other story. But anyways. I had two different idea's for this sing. But decided on this one. I really hope you like it. I haven't written in forever! But yeah. Enjoy!**

**Background info for the story: Clare is 22. Eli is 23. And they never broke up. So that would make them be dating for what? 6 years? Yep well that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Degrassi. Or 'If This Was A Movie' By Taylor Swift.**

Six months.

Six months. One week.

Six months. One week. And four days.

That's how long it's been since the fight that changed it all. The one that ended us. The one I wish I could take back more than anything.

_***Flashback***_

"_**We never spend time together anymore!" I screamed at him.**_

"_**Well I'm sorry I'm trying to make some money for us! If we wanna get married and have a family some day we need money!" He screamed right back.**_

"_**Yeah, well if we don't spend time together we'll lose touch and never get married anyways, money isn't everything!" I yelled. Trying to make a point.**_

"_**But you need it to live! Maybe we won't get married at all! Maybe we should just break up since we can never agree!" He was mad. I wasn't sure if he meant it but he was gonna get it.**_

"_**Maybe we should!"**_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Fine." I said. I had tears in my eyes as I packed my bags. I ran strait out the front door. But I thought he would follow. I thought he would run after me apologizing saying he didn't mean it. But he didn't. And I kept running.**_

_***End Flashback***_

It was stupid. We had such a good thing going for us. We were so in love. I felt so safe in his arms. When Adam or Alli or Drew or any of our friends for that matted would see us being all lovey dovey they would laugh and make fun of us, but we didn't care. We knew they never had anything like we had

and they didn't understand.

But that all changed.

All I ever wanted was for him to come to my door and say sorry for everything. Like in the movies. But if this was a movie. He would already have come. And he didn't.

Right now I am finishing writing a song for open mic night at a local bar. Adam is making sure Eli is gonna be there. I'm putting all my feelings into this song because I want him to see how I feel.

(At the bar)

I was getting ready to go on. I was completely nervous. I saw Eli sitting at one of the tables drinking a beer. He look so good. I missed him so much.

Once it was my turn I went out on to the stage right in front of the mic. Eli's eyes widened when he saw me, but I didn't know if that was good or bad. The music started to play and I looked directly at him. And he stared right back. And then I began...

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still, and I had you_

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them  
Now I'm pacing down the hall, Chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me  
Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

If you're after if you're someone, if you're moving on  
I've been waiting for you since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
I just wanna see you back in my front door. And I say,

Come back come back come back to me like you would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight  
Before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now

Not the kind of ending you wanna see now

Baby what about the ending? oohhhh..

I thought that you'd be here by now

Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh.

I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill but I covered them up, whispered a 'thank you' and left. I went right home. Too afraid to face Eli. Then I heard a knock at the door. I slowly got up from the couch and made my way to the door. I opened it and looked up only to be met by green eyes and a smirk standing in the rain.

**So? What do you think? Should I make it a two-shot? Let me know what you think please!**

**Love you all so so much!**


	3. If This Was A Movie pt2

**Mkay. So I decided to continue. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Degrassi. It would be amazing! But I don't.,**

**I also do not own 'If This Was A Movie' by Taylor Swift.**

**Eli's POV.**

Adam dragged me to this bar. He said it was open mic night and he wanted to watch someone preform but he wouldn't tell me who.

We where sitting there watching yet another horrible performance when the next person came on. I wasn't really paying attention but then I looked up. For my eyes to be met by a pair of beautiful blue ones, ones that I knew oh to well. It was Clare. I missed her so much. Not a day went by that something didn't remind me of her. She was, after six months, still on my mind. But by now she's probably moved on, so I keep telling myself to let her go, but it's just so hard. Then she started to sing. Her eyes still locked with mine.

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there

I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
Thinking bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still, and I had you

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them  
Now I'm pacing down the hall, Chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me  
Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

If you're after if you're someone, if you're moving on  
I've been waiting for you since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
I just wanna see you back in my front door

and I say,  
Come back come back come back to me like you would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight  
Before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now

Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now

Not the kind of ending you wanna see now

Baby what about the ending? Ohhhh

I thought that you'd be here by now

Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh.

She finished the song, And it was amazing. Her eyes almost never leaving mine, and if they did it was only for a second or two. I could tell there where tears in her eyes once she finished, then she whispered a goodbye and fled the stage. I quickly got up to head to the back of the stage but when I got there she was nowhere to be found. So without even thinking I ran to the door and headed to her house. Adam had driven so walking was my only option. It was raining out, but in her song that's how she asked for it right?

Once I got to her house I walked up to her front door and knocked. I was socked by now but I didn't care. I waited a few seconds till she answered. She slowly opened the door and looked up at me, a little shock in her eyes. But I only stared at her and smirked, knowing what I was gonna do. . .

**Clare's POV**

I slowly got up from the couch and made my way to the door. I opened it and looked up only to be met by green eyes and a smirk standing in the rain.

And without saying a word he pulled me close, and kissed me with all the passion he could. I was a bit shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my waist, holding as tightly as he could. Our tongues battled for dominance, his winning. The kissed seemed to go on forever but at the same time end to quickly when we needed to breath. We were painting lightly and I looked up at him and whispered.

"What does this mean?" Which he replied with

"It means I'm saying sorry. There was no point in that fight. I wish every day I could go back and take all of it back. When I told you we were gonna be together forever I meant it. We're meant to be together Clare, I love you so much."

"Then why didn't you come after me? Why didn't you say you were sorry when I was packing, or when I left, or even the day after?" I said, sadness clearly in my voice. He looked down for a minute, then back at me.

"I really don't know, I was being stupid I guess. I thought I was right. And thought you would be better off without me."

"I could _never _be better off without you." And with that I kissed him again, just a slow sweet kiss. Once we parted. He looked down at me.

"Maybe we should go inside. We're both soaked." He said, I laughed a little and nodded and we headed inside, We both changed, and I gave him one of his old T-shirts and pair of sweats I took when I left.

We went up to my room, got on the bed, and crawled under the sheets. He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head, and rested his chin on my head. And said.

"You know that song you sang. It was amazing, and you're a wonderful singer." I blushed at this.

"Thank you. I love you so much Eli." He looked down at and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too blue eyes, more than anything. I'm so glad to have you back." And with that we fell asleep. Together again. Maybe this was a movie.

**So? Did you like how I put his POV in there. I think I liked how these two were. Let me know what ya think!**


	4. Permanent Marker

**This one is gonna be a little funny one. Hope you like it.**

**Important Information: Julia never died her and Eli just broke up and they all go to Degrassi.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Eeihlyn does not own Degrassi. Or 'Permanent Marker' By Taylor Swift.**

_I know he loved you  
A long time ago  
Ain't jealous of you  
Just thought you should know_

_You were never good enough for him  
Or anything like me  
So you might as well sit back  
'Cause ain't trying to show maturity  
_

I saw her at her locker, flirting with yet another boy.

"Slut." I said silently to myself. But it was the truth and everyone knew it. She slept around and flirted with any guy who came her way, I can't believe Eli dated her.

Next thing I know she's walking my way.

"I hope you're enjoying Eli while you have him 'cause soon enough I'll get him back." She said, in a cute little voice that made me wanna pull her hair out. I wasn't gonna take her crap anymore. I placed my hands on my hips and said confidently.

"You what know Julia, I've been trying to be mature and not fight back to you but I'm fed up now and when I say this don't think I'm jealous of you cause I am 110% not, I just think you should know this, so here it goes. He may have 'loved' you before, but not anymore. You were and never will be good enough for him or anything like me. . .

_X is the shape i drew through you face  
In permanent marker  
Oh yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
In permanent marker  
_

Every picture of you and him, I took a black permanent maker to and made a giant X over your face, cause I know you're never coming back into his life. I mean come on. How could you even consider he might take you back? You cheated on him! . . .

_I found that picture  
Of you in that green dress  
Sure had a good time  
Cleaning up that mess  
__He found 30 other pieces  
But he'll never find 'em all  
Tried to tape it back together  
Now he knows to keep it off the wall  
_

You know that picture of you two at homecoming? The night you cheated. You broke his heart, not because he loved you so much, but because you were so heartless and played with his heart like it was a toy that you shattered into a million pieces. He never found all the pieces and has issues trusting people because he put up a wall after you did that and I don't blame him. You knew you what you were doing and left a mark on his hear that will never fully go away. But I'm the one healing it, not you. So like I said, if you ever think you two will get back together, you are sadly mistaken."

_X is the shape i drew through you face  
In permanent marker  
Oh yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
In permanent marker  
X is the shape i drew through you face  
In permanent marker  
Oh yeah  
Ohh  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
X is the shape i drew through you face  
In permanent marker  
Oh yeah  
Just like the mark that you knew that you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart in  
Permanent marker  
In permanent marker  
Oh permanent marker _

She looked at with a slightly shocked look on her face but covered it quickly.

"Whatever." She mumbled and left in a huff. I turned back to my locker to see Eli standing there looking at me with a amused smirk on his face.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he just got there.

"I came when you told her you were trying to be mature but you were done." He replied. With that smirk still on his face.

"So you heard it all." I said, more as a statement. He nodded though.

"I'm sorry. But I can't stand her!" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Don't be. I can't either. And you standing up to her like that was really. . Sexy." he said, whispering 'sexy' into my ear in a low voice.

"Oh really?" I seductively said back He only nodded and attacked my lips with passion and love. Our tongues battled till we were out of breath. He kissed me once more and said.

"I love you so much. And you were right. I would never take her back, you're all I need." I smiled with a light blush on my cheeks and replied.

"I love you too." And with that he interlocked our fingers and we walked to our next class.

**So I hope you liked it! Clare being a little bad ass and telling Julia off! And of course I had to add a little Eclare goodness at the end. Please review!**


	5. Ours

**Why hello there. I think this one is gonna be mostly her thoughts and stuff but maybe not. We'll see how it goes. But yeah, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said many times, I don't own Degrassi or 'Ours' by Taylor Swift.**

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs  
Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you_

Eli Goldsworthy, the love of my life. MY life. But sometimes I think people forget that. You see, not everyone in my life loves the fact that I'm with Eli. Basically it's my parents and Alli. I love them all to death but they think they can make the decision of who I date, and it would not be Eli. But I don't care. Because I choose Eli over anything else.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

"I hate that your parents and best friend don't like me." he said to me one night.

"Eli it's fine, they'll get over it."

"But what if they don't."

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours. What we have is something special. It's our love and nobody's gonna screw it up. You know, people throw rocks at things that shine." I said, chuckling at my little analogy I came up with.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine  
_

Just like any relationship we have our ups and our downs. We have had to work through many things in the time we've been together. Like Julia. One of the ghosts from your past. But we've been doing pretty well with working through everything because I know you're mine and I'm yours forever and nothing's gonna change that.

_And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours  
_

'People throw rocks at things that shine' has been our little saying ever since I came up with it. We use it whenever one of us doubts our relationship or someone says something about it. It's kind of a reminder of our love.

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you  
'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours_

The love we have and our relationship we have is no-ones to judge. Because with you is where I belong and it always will.

I love everything about you. Your smirk, your eyes, all the sarcastic comments you say. Every single thing.

And when you around my father and he makes any little comments about you will be ignored and unnoticed from me 'cause I don't care for them because they're not true and my heart is yours forever.__

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours 

The love we share is ours and only ours forever. And nobody can take it from us.

**Not sure if I liked this, but I really wanted to do this song so this is what I did. Let me know how you feel about it. Reviews are always nice. Lol.**


End file.
